L'ange de la Mort
by Pyrite
Summary: The story begins after Mme. Giry, at that time a little girl, frees Erik from the gypsies. Erik becomes frightened and is alone. He meets his own angel which turns out to be the Angel of Death. COMPLETE!
1. I

Title: Le Mort Ange

Author: Serenity Hutchinson

Rating: PG-13

Summary: The story begins after Mme. Giry, at that time a little

girl, frees Erik from the gypsies. Erik becomes frightened and is

alone. He meets his own angel which turns out to be the Angel of

Death. Can she change Erik's future to spare him from the pain that

he will receive?

Disclaimer: All original characters are copyright Gaston Leroux,

A.L.W., and Susan Kay. Le Mort Ange is copyright myself. I will

give her name later in the story.

**I. Escape**

He ran. He was scared, frightened, and beaten. He ran, not knowing

where he was going nor what he would do. He feared the world and

what they would think of his horrible face. It was dark down

beneath the opera house. There was no light at all. Coldness creeped

through what little clothes he did. They were tattered and thin and

did not provide much warmth.

Where was he going to go? What was he going to do? He was just a

child. He had run so hard he thought his heart was going to burst.

He finally stopped and sank to the cold, wet, stone floor. He

drew his knees up to his chest. 'God, I am afraid.' He prayed. 'Send

me one of your angels.'

Soft footsteps echoed on the stone. He stood up once more and ran

for safety. No light shone on the wet, slick floor. He could not

see the lake nor the end of the platform. He slid on the slick floor

and fell into the lake. He struggled to swim but could not see the

platform or anything to grasp. He sank into the water thrashing and

screaming in a terrified voice.

Darkness surrounded him quickly in the water as he sank to the

bottom. Knowing this would be his last day on earth.

- -

Erik awoke abruptly in a warm bed. He had on warm clothes and his

hands were bandaged gently. He sat up weakly, trying to discern his

surroundings. "Escusez moi. Is anyone there?" He once again heard

soft footsteps on the floor. A woman entered the room. Her face

covered slightly by a large black hood. She wore all black attire

and in her hands she held a tray of soup and bread and a glass of

water.

"Hello Erik." The woman said to him.

"How do you know my name?" He questioned her defensively.

"I know a lot about you Erik. But now is not the time. I will be

happy to answer every question you have once you have had something

to eat and some rest." The woman told him.

"Allright." Erik agreed.

"I will be back in to check on you in a little bit. Eat your

supper while it is hot." She told him.

A little while later she entered her bedroom finding Erik asleep

and the food consumed. She smiled then picked up the tray and

quietly took it back into the kitchen. She then came back in and

covered him up gently.


	2. II

**II. His Angel**

Erik awoke to the sound of a haunting melody. He sat up in bed then

reluctantly threw the covers off and climbed off the bed. He

timidly opened the door. He saw the same woman playing a melody on

a piano. She heard Erik's soft footsteps. "Did I wake you mon petite

une?" She questioned him.

"No madam." Erik answered.

She lowered the keyboard protector over the ivory and black keys.

"I believe you wished ask me some questions."

"Oui." Erik replied.

She moved away from the piano and sat on a large red, plush chair.

"Ask away child." She told him.

"How do you know my name?" Erik questioned her.

"It is my task to know your name Erik." She replied.

"Your task?" He asked.

"I am Le Mort Ange. Otherwise known as the Angel of Death." She

answered.

Erik shrank back. His pale face looking even paler. "Am I going to

die?"

The woman laughed. Her voice a mix between a haunting melody and

the tinkling of water. "No Erik. It is not your time yet."

"Oh. Why did you bring me here?" He inquired.

"I brought you here because you are too young to be on your own.

I can teach you how to read and write and sing and many more things

Erik, if you will let me." She explained.

He nodded. "What is your name?" Erik asked her.

"I have no name. If you want you can give me a name." She told him.

"I can! I have never named anything or anyone in my life." Erik

exclaimed excitedly.

"Well go on. What are you afraid of?" She said then laughed again.

"Hmm. Is Angelline an appropriate name?" He questioned her.

"Yes." She replied.

"Do you have anything to eat?" Erik questioned her.

"Yes. I do. Sit at the table and I will fetch you something." She

told him then stood up.

"Angelline?" Erik said.

"Yes Erik." Angelline replied.

"Thank you. For saving me." He thanked her.

She chuckled softly. "You are welcome Erik."


	3. III

**III. Angel, will you teach me?**

Erik awoke earlier the next morning. He noticed that Angelline had

tidied up the room while he was asleep. He got up from her bed and

walked into the main room. "Angelline?" Erik called out.

"I am over here Erik. I decided to sew you some clothes while you

were sleeping. Come over here and you can try them on." Angelline

told him.

"Why did you make me clothes? You could have bought them Angelline."

Erik suggested. He stood in front of her while she measured him.

"It is a hobby I like to indulge in Erik. But if you want me to buy

you some clothes I shall. I am invisible to most humans." Angelline

replied.

"Invisible?" Erik questioned her.

"Invisible meaning that they do not pay attention to me." Angelline

explained to him. She continued to measure him. She let down her

hood to see the numbers more clearly. This was the first time Erik

fully saw her face. She had a deathly pale, heart-shaped face. Her

eyes were the color of a moss-colored tombstone. Her lips were red

which contrasted oddly but beautifully with her face.

"You are beautiful." He complimented as reached and touched her face

lightly.

"Thank you Erik." Angelline replied while leaning into his small

hand. He looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "What is wrong?"

"I am not beautiful like you." Erik told her. Angelline felt sorrow

for him. She knew that he would have a hard life. Why did the gods

curse this sweet child?

"Nonsense Erik. You are very beautiful. You are beautiful because of

your soul." She explained to him.

He looked confused but accepted her words. "Thank you Angelline."

"You are very welcome." Angelline replied. "I measured you in your

sleep so these should fit well. You need to take a bath and then

when you finish I shall make lunch. Is that allright?" Erik nodded

his head at her. "Good. I will draw your bath right now."

Erik waited patiently while Angelline went to prepare his bath. He

had never had anyone to care for him. Even his own mother never did

such things. He ran his fingers over the fabric of his new clothing.

Angelline did a good job of sewing his new clothes.

"It is ready." Angelline called out as she entered the room.

"Thank you." Erik replied then left for the bathroom with his

newly sewn clothes in hand.

- -

It was nearly two hours later when Erik stepped away from the

bathroom. He was nicely dressed in the clothes that Angelline had

made for him. Angelline had set out a plate of croissants, soup,

and a glass of water for him. He found her sitting on a plush chair

reading an antique book.

"Did you already eat?" Erik questioned her.

"I do not need to eat as often as you do." She answered softly.

"Oh. Allright." Erik commented then began to eat his lunch.

"Have you learned to read?" Angelline asked him while he tore off

a piece of bread and dipped it in his soup. He shook his head while

eating. "Have you learned to write?" Her question was met with

another shake of the head. "Well," She said as she shut her book "We

will just have to remedy that won't we?"

"You are going to teach me to read and write?" Erik asked in

disbelief.

"Yes. You need to know these things. Tomorrow we will go out

together and get some books, parchment, quills, ink, and other

things so you can begin learning to read and write." Angelline

explained to him.

"But Angelline, I cannot go out in public." Erik said to her.

"Do not worry. I made a hooded cloak for you and retrieved your

mask from those awful gypsies. As long as you stick with me you

will be safeguarded from anyone. Since they do not notice me they

will not notice you." Angelline explained.

Erik nodded slowly then continued to eat his soup. "Will you teach

me?"

"Yes. I will. I do not intend to take you to someone else. Afterall,

we do make the odd pair, don't you think?" Angelline said with a

small laugh. Erik laughed as well. He yawned after he ate the rest

of his lunch.

"Tired?" Angelline inquired her young friend.

"Mmmhmm." Erik replied sleepily.

"Come. I will read you a story." Angelline said as she took a book

from the table beside her. Erik sleepily stumbled over to her. He

climbed onto the chair and sat beside her. He gently leaned against

her as she recalled the story of Little Lotte.


	4. IV

**IV. Angel, why am I shunned?**

Angelline held Erik's hand as they crossed the cobblestone street to

the printer's workshop. Erik was surprised that nobody had noticed

them yet. Angelline had been right when she said that she was

invisible to the people of the city. He wore his polished mask that

Angelline retrieved as well as his newly sewn clothes and cloak. He

wore mostly black which both he and Angelline favored over any other

color.

A bell rung as they entered the printer's workshop. Angelline pulled

back the large hood on her cloak and let go of Erik's hand for a

minute while she proceeded to buy some ink and parchment for herself

and Erik. "Angelline may I go outside?" Erik asked her while she

picked out some parchment.

"Yes, but stay close." Angelline replied.

It was about ten minutes later when Erik came back in to find her

paying for her supplied. He grabbed her hand while leaning against

her waist gently. Angelline noticed the change in his behavior.

"What is the matter?"

"I wanted to play with the other children and the parents wouldn't

let me." Erik explained. Tears shone brightly on his visible cheek.

Angelline picked up Erik in her arms then grabbed their things and

left the shop. She narrowed her eyes while she walked towards the

group. "No human is going to treat my Erik this way." Angelline

whispered into his ear angrily.

"Monsieur," She interrupted the games as she came to the group "May

I ask why my child was not allowed to play. Surely childrens games

are not limited to yours."

"We asked him to remove his mask and he refused." One of the male

parents spoke up.

"And since when did these games involve removing a mask. My child

has the right to keep on his mask. There is no crime in it."

Angelline retorted, her face contorting into a mask of anger.

"This is not a masquerade ball." Another man told her.

"No it is not. He wears the mask because of a condition that he has.

You cannot blame this child for it." Angelline told them, hatred

evident in her voice.

"Probably because he is ugly." Another muttered then laughed.

Angelline slapped the man then walked away saying, "May death curse

you."

Back home Angelline set Erik on the plush chair then set the bundles

on the table. "Angelline, why do they shun me?"

She heard his voice become tinged with sadness and self-hatred. "I

do not know. Most people cannot understand what is not ordinary. I

am dissapointed in them."

"Will anyone accept me without my mask?" Erik questioned her as she

kneeled before him.

"Yes. There will be people. You have to believe it in your heart

Erik." Angelline replied then hugged him softly. Erik hugged her

back gently. Tears ran down his visible cheek. Angelline picked him

up once more and sat down in the chair with him on her lap. "I

understand Erik. No one accepts death. Even though death is

inevitable."

"I'm sorry Angelline." Erik apologized as he wiped his visible eye.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. Men's hearts are terrible

things at times. But no matter what Erik their true colors always

show in the end. Don't let men fool you." Angelline told him then

smiled softly at the confused child. "Are you hungry?"

Erik nodded slowly then said, "Yes."

"I will make you something to eat then." Angelline said then stood

up from the chair and headed towards the kitchen.


	5. V

**V. Angel, why do you cry?**

Months passed into years and pretty soon eight years had gone by.

Erik was an official adult though he still lived with Angelline.

"Angelline, where is my quill?" Erik questioned her as he picked up

things and put them back down.

Angelline glanced up from her book and smiled at the youth. Eight

years had passed and Erik had grown into a handsome young man. He

wore a larger mask though. "Did you look on the piano?" She asked in

a patient tone. She was used to it on a daily occurence.

"Yes Angelline. Unless my eyes are deceiving me it is not there."

Erik replied with a unhappy.

"Try once more, mon petite une." Angelline suggested while calling

him the name she called him when he was little.

He discovered it behind the sheet prop. "Ugh. Why are you always

right?" He questioned her then plopped down on the piano's bench and

began to work on his masterpiece.

"It takes practice." Angelline retorted with a smile. In truth, she

loved his ramblings. It kept her balanced after such a long time of

lonliness. She loved Erik though she knew it was dangerous to grow

attached to a mortal for fear of losing them to death.

"Angelline, you are going to start sewing on some new clothes aren't

you?" Erik asked, it was more of a reassuring statement then a

question.

"Yes Erik, I shall. Though I need to know what kind of fabric and

what color you want me to get you." Angelline told him as she stood

up and retrieved another book from her immense library.

"Ugh." Erik moaned again. "I don't like shopping for fabric. You

know that."

"This is for you not for me. If I get something that you do

not like then that won't be my fault." Angelline retorted. She eyed

him as he busied writing and playing notes. "What are you working

on?"

"Something that has been in my mind lately." He stated then went

back to work.

Angelline stood behind him for a minute then gently pressed her

hands on his shoulders. "You are tense." She stated simply then

began to massage his shoulders. Erik leaned back, his head resting

gently against her stomach as she rubbed the tenseness from his

shoulders. A moan escaped his dry lips. He ran his tongue over his

parched lips.

"Would you mind getting me something in silk, red preferably?"

"No problem." Angelline answered then removed her hands from his

shoulders and grabbed her cloak and left him.

God! How he wanted her. His hands made a nosy clang on the keys of

the piano. Maybe it was because he had recently become a man or

maybe it was because of his dreams. There were a thousand maybes. He

wanted to be with Angelline. It would take careful planning though.

"I am back." Angelline called into the empty room as she stepped

into the room. She instantly caught a whiff of soup being made.

"This is a surprise."

"I can cook." Erik defended himself.

"I know this. I taught you." Angelline commented then went and sat

the bags she held on the table. She giggled softly.

"So what type of fabric did you get?" Erik asked curiously.

"I thought you weren't interested." Angelline retorted playfully.

"Only in shopping." Erik told her then sat down and watched her pull

out the fabric she had payed for.

"Well I got you some red silk like you requested along with some

maroon. I figure you need a change. I also got some black cotton and

white cotton. The cotton will be used to make pants and shirts. The

silk I will use to make some vests for you." Angelline explained.

"Angelline, can we talk?" Erik questioned her.

Angelline looked at Erik in surprise. A thousand thoughts ran

through her mind. 'Tell me he is not going to ask of me the one

thing I am forbidden.' "Yes." She choked out.

"I want to be with you." Erik exclaimed heatedly.

"Erik, you are with me." Angelline said, not knowing of his

intentions.

"Physically I mean." He said then coughed to hide his embarassed

face.

"Erik, I can't. I can't." Angelline told him then turned away from

him. Tears formed in her eyes. A tear ran free down her cheek.

"Angel, why do you cry?" Erik asked her.

"Because I cannot be with you Erik. I am sorry." Angelline replied,

she buried her face in her hands. "Let me rest a bit. I will think

on it." She then stood up and left Erik.


	6. VI

**VI. Live in Sin**

Warning: If you feel squelchy about sexual situations wait till the next

chapter.

Angelline layed in bed tossing and turning. God she wanted Erik. But

Erik had a destiny. She did not want to interfere with it. But maybe

this would fix Erik for good. Maybe he would not ask her after this.

Hopefully. "Erik." She called out. She almost hoped that he would

not come but soon heard a polite knock to her door.

"Yes Angelline." He said as he entered slowly.

"Come sit with me." Angelline said as she sat up and patted an empty

space on the bed.

He obeyed and slowly came to the bed and sat on the spot she

indicated. "Angelline, my thought was inappropriate. I understand if

you don't want to be with me."

"Erik. Oh Erik. It is not your fault. I decided that this once you

can. But it cannot continue Erik. I cannot.." Angelline explained

then trailed off. Erik kissed her gently. His lips gently explored

the other pair. His tongue darted between her lips, softly probing

the roof of her mouth.

Angelline leaned into the kiss then pulled back to allow a deep

breath before he kissed her again. Her fingers found his vest and

began to unbutton it. He helped her by taking it off. Next she

unbuttoned his blouse swiftly. Erik quickly shed that article of

clothing as well. Angelline ran her fingers over his well sculpted

chest. She caught his hand and placed it on her chest.

Erik leaned forward and began to untie the strings that held her

corset. After peeling it away from her torso he let it drop to the

floor. Angelline kissed his lips passionately while her fingers

ran over his chest. He pressed back, surprised at his actions. His

fingers soon found the straps of her chemise and pulled the straps

down her shoulders. Angelline pulled her arms out as he pulled the

chemise up and over her head.

Erik gasped softly at the sight of her perfectly shaped breasts and

tight stomach leading down to her hips. "You are perfect." Erik told

her in awe.

"Thank you Erik." Angelline replied.

She kissed him once more. Erik grew bold and kissed back

passionately while his hands explored her newly bared skin. She

moaned quietly as kissed down her neck. Angelline pulled him on top

of her as she layed down. Erik straddled her hips quickly then bent

down and kissed down her chest.

Angelline ran her fingers over his chest, gently teasing his nipples

into hardness. Erik moaned softly unsure of what to do next. "Oh

Angelline. I don't know what to do." He admitted quietly into her

ear. She smiled reassuringly at him. She knew that he needed to

learn these types of things before she would take him back to the

opera house.

"Lay on your back." She whispered into his ear. He obeyed her

quickly and swiftly turned on his back. "Female anatomy is not that

different from male anatomy Erik." She pushed his legs open and

kneeled slowly between his legs. Angelline captured his lips in a

breath-taking kiss.

"Mmm." He muttered into the kiss.

"What is it?" She questioned him.

"Angelline." He panted softly.

Angelline smiled at him then began to kiss down his chest until she

found a hardened nipple and consumed it. Her tongue ran over the

sensitive flesh and traced patterns around the bud. She hear Erik

moan loudly and felt him grip her ebony hair in a tight fist. She

kissed straight over to the other nipple and repeated her actions.

"It is basically the same thing Erik. Women have bigger chests that

is all." Angelline explained to him.

She straddled his hips and gently guided his head to her breast.

Erik was timid at first but became more bold after being shown what

to do. He imitated her actions and learned quickly that he could

please her. Angelline arched her back and gripped Erik's hair softly

as he suckled her. Erik's hand caught her back and gently ran up

between the muscles causing her to shiver.

"Show me what to do next." He begged of her.

Angelline resumed her place between his legs. She bent over and

swiftly began to unbutton his pants. Erik moaned softly when his

member sprang free from his pants. She gently wrapped her fingers

around his member as he moaned from the contact. Erik felt her

tongue touch the tip of his member then her mouth around it.

She teased him for a while before pulling away. She heard his moan

of disappointment. Angelline gently layed beside him and guided him

back on top of her. He was unsure of what to do but had a pretty

good idea. Erik quickly discared Angelline's remaining clothes then

knelt between her legs. "Erik. If you are unsure then let us skip to

the next part."

He nodded then felt Angelline position his member before her core.

"Now push in." He obeyed her and pushed in quickly. She moaned

loudly from the penetration. "Go on." She urged. Erik moved slowly

at first but began to understand what to do. He heard Angelline

moan lowly due to his fast penetrations. He wanted to slow down but

heard her say. "Keep going." It was frenzied after that. Erik came a

few minutes later and collapsed on top of her.

Angelline held him to her after both of their panting subsided to

soft breathing. He nuzzled her neck softly and smiled. "Thank you."

She heard him mutter.

"Your welcome." Angelline whispered back.

"I love you." Erik said while pulling her against him.

Angelline gulped slightly and whispered, "You too."


	7. VII

**VII. Back to the Opera House**

Angelline stood in Erik's bedroom. She folded the last of his

clothes and put them in his bag. After so many years of having Erik

with her he was leaving. She did not understand why he was going

back. Maybe it was because of the incident that happened nearly a

year ago. She blamed herself continuously for his leaving.

"Angelline, are you almost finished?" Erik called in from the main

room.

"Oui." She replied then grabbed his bag and went into the next room.

She found Erik packing his music and current masterpiece into a box.

"I wish you wouldn't leave."

"I know. I have to get out though. Be on my own for a while." Erik

told her.

"I will bring you food every week. If you need me to stitch anything

all you have to do is ask.." Angelline said hurridly.

Erik cut her off then said, "It's okay. I'm not a child anymore. You

know that."

"I'm sorry Erik. For so long I have been used to you being here. I

do not want to be alone once more." Angelline admitted to him.

"Angelline you can come visit me as often as you want." Erik said

to her then kissed her lips softly.

"I will give you your privacy Erik." Angelline stated then helped

him finish packing.

Angelline helped Erik arrange his things in his new dark and dreary

home. She wished that he would stay with her. She wished that she

could be with him. He arranged his things on the organ and then

picked up some books and put them on a bookshelf.

"Are you sure you want to stay here? You are always welcome back

home." Angelline asked him.

"I am sure Angelline. I will see you in a week." He reassured her

then kissed her on her cheek. Angelline left after making sure Erik

had all he needed. She felt lonely once more after leaving him.


	8. VIII

**VIII. The Anger **

Many years went by, Angelline continued to see Erik and they held

their friendship together. Angelline knew however, of Christine.

She knew he would be heartbroken over her. So she did the only thing

she could do, try to convince him to not love her.

She entered his lair, as usual, at night when most of Paris was

asleep. "Erik, I need to speak with you." Angelline called out.

She found Erik exiting his bedroom with an angry look on his face.

"Angelline, I am busy. Can't you come back another time?"

"With Christine?" She questioned while trying not to become angry.

"Yes. If she finds you here. Well she will think that I have another

student on the side." Erik explained.

"Erik. I do not think it is a good idea to become to attached to

Christine." Angelline said in a low voice.

"Why not?" Erik questioned her.

"Because she will break your heart Erik. I do not want that to

happen to you." Angelline said to him.

"Your...You are jealous Angelline. I have found a new angel and that

is the reason you are telling me this. You are jealous of

Christine." Erik told her angrily.

If none of the other comments spurred her anger this one did. "How

dare you. I am not jealous of that mortal. I am trying to help you.

This is how you repay me after all my years of loving you, of

providing for you, of being your angel. That's fine Erik. Learn the

hard way. See if I care." With a sweep of her cloak Angelline was

gone from his sight.

"Angelline." He whispered. "Angel."

'The nerve!' She screamed in her head. She was in a rage when she

entered her home. Whatever her hands touched landed on the floor

discarded or in pieces. All she saw was red. When the blinding

rage subsided Angelline fell to her knees and shed painful tears.

'How could he betray me?' She asked herself over and over.

Her heart wanted to burst from her chest. She wished she could rip

it out. Why was she cursed to be hurt by those she loved? She pushed

herself up from the floor and slowly made her way to bed. Angelline

fell on the bed and let the darkness take her, at least for a little

while.


	9. IX

**IX. Still Watching You**

Over the next few days Angelline came to accept the fact that Erik

had another in his life and that he no longer wanted her to be there

for him. That, however, did not stop her from watching him. She felt

a duty to protect him that she had never felt before. Even if he

didn't want her she could still watch him.

She hid in places that even Erik did not know of, watching his

interaction with Christine. Angelline felt her blood boil everytime

she heard him talk to her or talk about her. It enraged her to know

that she could do nothing but watch her student, companion, and once

lover to be so head over heels for this mortal.

She had taught him everything he knew. She taught him to sing, to

write music, to read, to love, EVERYTHING! It unnerved her that he

loved this mortal so. Angelline had accepted him from the day he

was born. She knew the cruelties of men and had saved Erik from

death when she could have been uncaring and let him die a cold,

watery death.

A tear ran down her pale cheek as she watched Erik speak to

Christine. Oh what bitter tears she had cried over the last few

days. She had not cried since he had left her. She watched him kiss

her deeply. Angelline turned away from the sight and left to be away

from them.

Erik glanced around him. It had been a few days since Angelline and

he had got in a fight over Christine. He felt bad for telling her

those things but he was sure that she was jealous over Christine. He

wished he could apologize to her but she was not going to come back

until he learned his lesson. Whatever the lesson was.

He missed being little. When he was younger she would rock him to

sleep in her arms and whisper that he was the only true companion

for her. She would tell him endlessly that she would always love him

for his heart and that he was unique because of his voice.

He missed laughing with her when they baked bread together and he

flung flour on her. Erik was sure that if anyone else did that to

her that they would be dead. He mostly missed her because he wanted

her to watch over him like when he was little. He laughed bitterly

while revelling in memories.

Erik wished that he could apologize but he couldn't. He had drove

away his angel. He hoped and prayed in his heart that she was wrong

about Christine and that after everything was over he would still be

able to see Angelline. "Angel. Where are you?"


	10. X

**X. The Bitter Masquerade**

Angelline watched an angry Erik enter his lair. He looked ready to

kill when he sat at his organ and arranged his masterpiece carefully

in a leather bag. She then noticed him stomp angrily into his

bedroom. When he reappeared he was dressed in a red masquerade

costume.

She watched him grab his masterpiece and head back to the surface.

There was a masquerade tonight and all of the patrons were invited

and some rich people in Paris. Angelline followed Erik quietly

through the lower parts of the opera house. She knew he was going to

do something drastic. She had to do something.

Angelline entered the foyer of the opera house. She looked at the

happy people dancing and having themselves a good time. She would

not be noticed. It was always the same. Angelline wore a different

outfit simply because of the occasion. She wore a black dress with

a red corset and a black mask graced her face. The fabric of her

dress was black with silver swirls.

She angrily glanced over at Christine who was with the Viscomte de

Chagny. Oh how she hated Christine. The girl was merely toying with

Erik's soul. How dare she! Playing with her Erik. She watched the

dancing almost blindly. She ignored the happiness in the air. She

was here to make sure Erik did nothing idiotic.

Angelline waited for what seemed like hours. Finally, Erik appeared

at the top of the stairway. All motion stopped in front of him. He

came down the steps with his sword unsheathed while pointing at the

two famous opera singers. 'Don't do anything foolish Erik.' She

thought to herself.

She watched him carefully make his way down the sweeping steps.

He came down to Christine. The look in his eyes was between anger

and the feeling of betrayal. His fingers grasped the ring hanging

around her neck then tore it off. The viscomte came running towards

him with a sword. Both Erik and the viscomte dropped below the room.

Angelline followed the two underground and watched the viscomte

become dazed and confused from Erik's illusion.

Angelline felt sick watching Erik be so head over heels for a woman

who was only toying with him. 'No!' The thought rippled in Erik's

mind before he could do any serious damage. Erik felt a shock run

through him. He disappeared before Madame Giry could open the door.

Erik sank to the floor of his lair. It had been Angelline. She was

there watching him still. She had not left him afterall. "Angelline.

Where are you?" He questioned the surroundings. She had to be here.

No answer returned. "Why won't you answer me angel?"

"Because," A voice answered back. "You have not learned your lesson

yet Erik."

"What is it? What do I have to learn?" Erik questioned her.

"You have to learn your lesson on your own." Angelline told him.

"Please. Don't leave me." Erik begged her.

"I never have left you." She replied, her voice echoed off the

walls.

Something told Angelline to turn and leave him to his thoughts but

another part told her to go to him. She did not resist in the end.

Erik watched her appear out of nowhere. He noticed that she had

changed her clothes. She gently cradled his face in her hands. He

leaned into her embrace wishing that he could take back his words.

She gently kissed his forehead then helped him up. "Sleep well Erik.

I will be watching you." With that said Angelline disappeared once

more.

To my reviewers:

Thanks for the reviews so far. First I tell you that this is not a Erik

and Christine fiction. Second, I just want to thank everyone for their

support.

Pyrite


	11. XI

**XI. Apology Accepted**

A few days passed after the masquerade. Angelline wanted to resist

the urge to return to the opera house. Tonight she knew was the

night when Erik's heart would truly be hurt. She did not know if she

wanted him to learn his lesson or if she wanted to protect him from

that mortal wench.

Angelline sighed softly. She never had to make such a difficult

decision. At least it seemed that way to her. Angelline watched Erik

prepare to put his plan in action. 'Erik. Please she is not worth

it. She will hurt you.' Angelline sent the thought rippling towards

Erik.

Erik wobbled from the thought sent to him. "How can you say that?"

He questioned her.

"Erik. Don't go up there. Pain and betrayal wait for you." She

explained to him.

"I can't believe you. I have to try." Erik responded while looking

around for her.

"She is not worth your time. Erik. I beg you. If not for me then for

yourself." She pleaded with him.

"No." He said harshly.

'Fine.' Another thought rippled through his mind making him

unsteady. 'I tried to warn you. I love you Erik. Since you do not

believe me learn for yourself.'

Angelline stayed hidden in the shadows but cut the connection with

Erik. For once Erik had to learn on his own. She dreaded seeing his

heart broken by such a worthless mortal.

Angelline waited for a long time. At least two hours had passed

since Erik had been down in his lair. She had heard him sing with

the mortal above her. His voice was a very beautiful part of his

whole. Angelline mused over the past when she was first teaching

Erik to sing. She had known instantly that singing would be one of

his greatest assets.

She turned her head to the noises of two people entering Erik's

lair. It was heartwrenching to have to watch her only true friend

have his heart broke by Christine. How she wanted to reach down and

throw Christine away from him to protect his heart. She knew that if

he did not learn his lesson he would experience the same thing.

Angelline sighed in her mind. She watched the events unfold as if it

was in slow motion. 'No Erik!' She begged in her mind. 'Don't force

her. She doesn't love you. Not like I.' The thought stayed in her

mind while watching the two.

She turned away from the scene and sighed. She had tried to protect

him, but she had failed Erik. He would be so heartbroken from

Christine. Minutes passed by but seemed like an eternity. Angelline

only turned back to the scene when Christine and the viscomte had

disappeared from the scene. She sent a threatening note to all who

were in the underground lair to go back.

When she emerged from her hiding place she found Erik no longer was

residing in the main part of his lair. She searched desperately for

him and finally found him residing in his bedroom. He sat at a desk

looking at his music box. She saw tears and a frown etched his

features. "Erik." She called out while coming into the room.

He turned away from her and said, "Don't look at me."

"Why not?" Angelline questioned him.

"I am a monster." He replied, tears threatened to spill once more

but he held them back.

"You are no such thing." Angelline stated firmly.

"Everyone else thinks so. You are the only one who doesn't." Erik

told her without realizing what he had said.

She bursted out in an angry rage, "Erik. I am going to make you do

something that I should have done years ago." She then grabbed his

wrist and dragged him from the chair.

"No!" He cried out and struggled to free himself from her grip.

"Erik. Stop acting like a spoiled brat. You know better than to

struggle with me." Angelline shouted while dragging him into the

main part of his lair. She found a covered mirror and swiftly took

off the sheet that covered it. She then grasped the mask that

covered his face and tore it off.

"Angelline no!" Erik yelled.

"Yes." She told him while holding him. She wrapped her arms around

his chest and stilled him. "Look at yourself. Look damn it!"

"I don't want to. Don't make me." He told her while turning his face

away from the uncovered mirror.

"Damn you! Look!" Angelline cried out while tears fell down her

face. She grasped his chin and forced him to look at his disfigured

face. He finally was forced to look at his face and began to cry

painful tears. "Anyone who makes you feel that you have to be

different from your true self is not worth your tears. Christine is

not worth it. Stop crying over her Erik."

She felt his chest rise up and down rapidly against her arms. She

cried into his shirt. She held him for what seemed like hours but in

reality only minutes had passed by. His heart stopped beating

rapidly from her actions and calmed into a gentle rising and falling

of his chest. "I love you." Erik whispered to her.

A pleasing sensation filled his body when she sent a thought back.

'I love you too.' The thought rippled over his body causing his

senses to heighten. His hands found their way to hers and gently

peeled them away from his chest. He took the mask from her right

hand and placed it on a nearby table.

"I'm sorry Angelline." Erik whispered in her ear then took her hand

and led her back to his bedroom.

"Apology accepted." Angelline replied then smiled sweetly at him.


	12. XII

**XII. No More Pain**

Angelline smiled at her sleeping companion. She adored him, loved

him, and saw him as her only true companion. Her left hand tenderly

stroked the right side of his face. It had taken at least an hour to

fully calm Erik down and get him to sleep. 'Anyone who hurts my Erik

will die a horrible death.' She thought to herself.

No longer did she care about the consequences of falling in love

with a mortal. Erik deserved someone who loved him for his true

self and she had loved him from the day he was born. She had been

there when that evil witch of a mother gave birth to him and she had

been there when he had been sold to the gypsies. What evil humans

could conjure up. At times, not even Lucifer, could match the evil

some humans possessed.

Erik stirred slightly but cuddled up against her. His head rested

comfortable against her chest while his right arm pulled her left

leg over his hip. He slowly opened his eyes to see her smiling back

at him. "How long has it been?" He questioned her then yawned loudly

in her ear.

"About two hours. You need more sleep. I will be here when you

wake. Most likely in the same position." Angelline replied with a

small laugh.

Erik laughed deeply then kissed her neck affectionately. "I don't

want to sleep." He told her firmly.

"Then what do you want to do Erik?" Angelline asked him.

He surprised her with a sudden burst of speed and soon straddled her

hips. "I have an idea. Unless you protest."

"Go ahead." Angelline said with a laugh.

"You might regret it." Erik whispered into her ear.

"I never have regretted anything when it comes to you Erik." She

replied then kissed him passionately. He kissed her back firmly

while running his hands down her hips and thighs. His lips made

their way down her neck causing her to gasp. He breathed harshly

against her neck while tearing away the black gown she wore.

His lips ventured down her shoulder then across her chest. He ran

his tongue across her bud then sucked it into his mouth. Erik

felt her wrap her arms around his shoulders and pull him closer to

her. "You haven't forgotten." She whispered then yelped when he bit

her softly.

"How could I forget that night? You taught me everything about being

a man." He replied with a kiss to her temple. "Yet, you taught me

so much more about myself tonight then ever."

Angelline cradled his face in her hands. "What I said is true Erik.

You know this." She then placed a hand on his chest. "I love Erik

not the phantom. Christine was the opposite. You know this."

Erik nuzzled her neck softly. "How could I have been so blind?"

"Sometimes you need to learn for yourself. You would not believe me

even though I tried to tell you." Angelline commented.

"I'm sorry. I should have listened." Erik apologized.

"I don't blame you. You were in love with her. There is nothing

wrong with being in love. But you know as well as I that she did

not love you for your heart." Angelline explained to him. She

honestly hoped that now after seeing his mistake he could go back

to living with her.

"I love you Angelline. My angel." He whispered softly into her ear.

"I love you too Erik." Angelline whispered back. He slumped against

her and breathed gently. She soon realized that Erik had fallen

asleep. She laughed inwardly as not to disturb him while stroking

his soft hair. 'Still haven't changed.'

To my reviewers:

Yeah I know. I'm evil leaving it right there. More to come though.

Thanks for your reviews I appreciate them very much.

Pyrite


	13. XIII

**XIII. Forget her**

Erik woke to the sound of Angelline dressing. He watched her put on

her undergarments then her dress and corset. "I would hate for you

to go to all that trouble then have to take them off." Erik purred

softly in her ear as she sat back on the bed.

Angelline rolled her eyes then said, "Aren't we being naughty."

"I can if I want to." Erik whispered in her ear. His hands quickly

untied the black strings that held her grey corset to her chest.

"Erik! I just put on my clothes." Angelline yelped in surprise.

Erik pushed her back on the bed then straddled her hips. He peeled

away each individual piece of clothing at a tantilizingly fast

speed. "I really do not care." Erik said once he finished taking

off her upper clothes.

"When did my Erik become so naughty?" Angelline questioned him as

he kissed down her neck.

"Maybe it was all those years of watching the chorus girls take

baths." Erik replied jokingly.

Angelline flashed Erik a surprised look. "Listen Erik, we need to

talk about you moving back in with me."

"I would like that." He commented then kissed her lips softly.

"Will leaving this place make you forget her?" Angelline questioned

her companion.

"No. But it will be better. I can't forget Christine." Erik replied

in a saddened tone.

Angelline sent pleasing and soothing sensations through their

connection to him. "Mmm." Erik moaned as he buried his face in her

neck and pushed her legs further open.

"Erik. I want you to be happy. You deserve it." Angelline said then

grunted as he pushed up her skirts.

"As long as you are with me. I am." He told her then kissed her

neck.

Erik pushed his pants down then quickly thrust between her legs.

Angelline grunted once more then sighed as he moving in and out in

a frenzied pace. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Erik moaned

softly into her ear as he came. "Angelline," He whispered in her

ear. "Take me home."

------------

To my reviewers:

Sorry for the long ass update. Believe me, I have been busy as

hell. Sorry for the language. Anyway, the story will be coming to

an end in the next few chapters. I might make a sequel, depending.

I will try to update as soon as I can.

Pyrite


	14. XIV

**XIV. Happiness Once Again**

Erik looked around at Angelline's home. His home. He missed being

here. He missed her reading to him and composing his music while

she encouraged him. It felt good to be back. "Why don't you unpack.

I will make some supper." Angelline suggested then left him to go

into the kitchen.

Erik went into the bedroom and carefully unpacked all of his clothes

and put them in the dresser. It was strange being back. He then

unpacked his incomplete works and put them on the bed. "Angelline."

Erik yelled into the kitchen.

"Yes." Angelline's voice answered back.

"Are you making bread?" He asked her then thought back to the days

when he helped her in the kitchen.

"Yes. Why?" Angelline asked him.

"Can I help you?" He responded then put his leather bags up.

"If you want to." She said. He then heard her laugh gently.

Erik exited the bedroom then walked quietly into the kitchen. He

saw Angelline mixing ingredients into a bowl. "Everything unpacked?"

She questioned him.

"Yes." Erik replied with a smile.

"Good. Put on an apron." She instructed him.

Erik did as he was told and picked up an apron and put it over his

clothes. He waited patiently as Angelline floured the marble work

surface and poured the mixture out on the surface. She divided it up

between Erik and her then began to mold her half into a loaf.

"What made you decide to help me?" Angelline questioned Erik while

rolling the bread.

"I wanted to help. Like old times." He responded. A few moments of

silence passed between the two before Angelline hear Erik grunt

slightly. "I never can get my bread to look like yours."

Angelline laughed softly. "Stop worrying about what your bread looks

like Erik."

He flashed her an annoyed look. Angelline laughed once more. "Here.

Let me help." She said then went over to his side and put her hands

over his. She guided his hands slowly to show him how to mold it

properly.

"You see. You always do it perfectly." Erik said as if complaining.

Angelline laughed. "It takes time. This angel is not as perfect as

she seems." She then kissed Erik on his cheek and got out a pan. She

floured it then put both loaves on it. She then put the pan in the

oven and went to wash her hands. Erik came over and washed his hands

as well.

"Shall we sit down while we wait for the bread?" Angelline asked

Erik after cleaning up the leftover flour.

"Sure." Erik replied.

Angelline sat on one of the sofas after picking up a book. Erik lay

his head on her lap while listening to her read. He loved hearing

her voice as she read stories about different places and people.

He smiled as she held his hand.

------------

A couple of hours later Angelline pulled out the bread and let it

sit while she prepared the soup for Erik and herself. "I am glad

that things are going well." Angelline told Erik.

"So am I." He responded. "I just want to stay here till I die. To

be with you."

"That can be arranged Erik." She replied with a giggle.

She set a tray of buttered bread and two bowls of soup before them.

They both set to eating and were mostly quiet during their supper.

After supper the two went back to reading. Angelline watched Erik

fall asleep. Her lap pillowed his head and he cuddled against her.

Angelline smiled to herself. She was happy to have her companion

finally back.

To my reviewers:

Again sorry for the long update. My dog just had some dental

surgery on her teeth. So I have been taking care of her. I will update

as soon as possible. Thanks.

Pyrite


	15. XV

**XV. The Promise to be Kept**

Many years passed by and Angelline and Erik were happy together.

Erik was now reaching his eightieth birthday and could not be

happier to have lived so long with the only companion that meant

anything to him. Angelline remained unchanged as the years passed.

Her physical appearance was of that when they first met.

Erik had written many more masterpieces over the years and always

kept getting inspired to write new pieces all the time. The opera

house since the incident nearly forty years ago had been restored to

its former glory. A few of the operas they did were Erik's operas.

The phantom had been forgotten to all except those who had witnessed

the events.

Erik now lay in bed reading a book while waiting for his angel to

return. He supposed that she was taking more souls to wherever they

went. His thoughts wandered to her often when she was away. "I am

back." Angelline's voice interrupted the silence.

"I hoped you would be back soon." Erik told her then flashed her a

smile.

"Do you want something to eat?" She asked him while coming up to the

bed and sitting next to him.

"Not really." He responded.

"Is there anything the matter?" Angelline questioned him.

"I have had something on my mind for a while. I hope you will not

think me crazy or insane when I ask you this." Erik replied then

looked at her.

"Have I ever thought of you as crazy?" She retorted with a laugh.

"Angelline. When I am reborn will you be my mother?" He asked her.

Angelline gasped softly. She was in shock for a few minutes. "If it

is what you want, of course I will."

"You don't mind?" He questioned her.

"Of course I don't mind. I would do anything for you." Angelline

replied then kissed him on his forehead. "I would be honored to be

your mother."

"Thank you Angelline." Erik thanked her.

"Now. Why don't you rest while I make supper. I'll make some nice

roast. How does that sound?" Angelline asked him then stood up.

"Sounds perfect. I love you." He responded then took her hand and

held it to his face.

"I love you too Erik." She said. A smile crossed her face as he

closed his eyes and fell asleep.

To my reviewers:

Okay we are coming to a close to the story. The next chapter

is the end. I am probably going to write the sequel soon

after. Hope you like.

Pyrite


	16. XVI

**XVI. Death Comes at Last**

Angelline stroked Erik's white hair gently. "It is time Erik." She

whispered softly into his ear.

"Will it hurt?" Erik questioned her.

"No. It will not hurt." Angelline replied.

"My last day on Earth." Erik commented. "Will you hold me while you

do it?"

"Yes." She answered then embraced him softly.

Erik felt a warm sensation come over him then all the sudden he felt

cold. His eyes closed slowly. The last thing he saw was her face and

a warm smile. Then suddenly Erik was staring and Angelline and his

body. "Am I dead?" He questioned her.

Angelline smiled then said, "Yes." She gently laid his head on the

pillow then stood up. "Are you ready Erik?"

Erik nodded at her then smiled as she took his hand. Their

surroundings disappeared. It was almost as if everything had melted

away. White light surrounded Erik and Angelline. "Welcome to heaven

my sweet companion. Your new home until you are ready to be reborn

on Earth." She led him up to a golden bridge. "I cannot cross. You

must go on without me."

"I love you Angelline." Erik said then gave her a hug.

"I love you too Erik. I will miss you greatly." She replied then

parted. "Now go on. Before you know it we will be reunited. Time up

here is different than down on Earth."

Erik crossed the golden bridge then looked back to see Angelline

still standing there. She waved at him and he waved back. He would

miss her tremendously until they would meet again.

A week later Angelline stood in front of a tombstone. Erik's grave

resided before her. Lonliness had crept back into her life since

his death. She had no one to talk to anymore. She glanced at the

face of the tombstone. It read:

'Erik

Beloved Companion of an Angel'

Angelline placed a bouquet of roses at his tombstone then left the

cemetery. She could not wait till she would meet Erik again. Until

then she would have to wait.

Fin.

To my reviewers:

So this is the last chapter. I appreciate all the reviews. I am definitely

going to have a sequel. It will be at least a week before I start on it

due to new classes and stuff. Anyway, thanks again.

Pyrite


End file.
